zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Zero no Tsukaima Albums
This is a list of published audio media which are related to the Zero no Tsukaima ''series. Anime Themes Opening Themes Zero no Tsukaima: "FIRST KISS" by Ichiko Futatsuki no Kishi: "I SAY YES" by Ichiko Princess no Rondo: "YOU'RE THE ONE" by Ichiko Zero no Tsukaima F: "I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU" by Ichiko Ending Themes Zero no Tsukaima: "Honto no Kimochi" (ホント の 気持ち) by Kugimiya Rie Futatsuki no Kishi: "Suki Kirai! Suki!!!" (好き 嫌い！好き！！！) by Kugimiya Rie Princess no Rondo: "Gomen ne" (ゴメンネ) by Kugimiya Rie Zero no Tsukaima F: "Kiss Shite Agenai" (キスシテ↑アゲナイ↓) by Kugimiya Rie Original Soundtracks Zero no Tsukaima Original Soundtrack *'Album Release Date:' August 23, 2006 *Composed by Mitsumune Shinkichi, ICHIKO & Kugimiya Rie. Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi Original Soundtrack *'Album Release Date:' August 20, 2008 *Composed by Mitsumune Shinkichi, ICHIKO & Kugimiya Rie. Zero no Tsukaima Princesse no Rondo Original Soundtrack *'Album Release Date:' August 20, 2008 *Composed by Mitsumune Shinkichi, ICHIKO & Kugimiya Rie. The Familiar of Zero F Original Soundtrack *'Album Release Date:' Febuary 22, 2012 *Composed by Mitsumune Shinkichi, ICHIKO & Kugimiya Rie. Character Songs Zero no Tsukaima *Character CD 1 - Louise & Saito *Character CD 2 - Guiche & Mortmorency *Character CD 3 - Kirche & Tabitha *Character CD 4 Siesta & Henrietta Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi *Character CD 1 - Louise *Character CD 2 - Henrietta *Character CD 3 - Siesta *Character CD 4 - Eleanor & Cattleya & Louise Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo *Character CD 1 - Louise *Character CD 2 - Tiffania *Character CD 3 - Siesta *Character CD 4 - Tabitha The Familiar of Zero F *Character CD 1 - Louise & Henrietta *Character CD 2 - Siesta & Tabitha *Character CD 3 - Tiffania & Rukushana *Character CD 4 - Saito & Guiche & Julio Audio Dramas *The Familiar of Zero on the radio Special CD Kikanai to, Yurusanain Da Kara! *TV animation The Familiar of Zero (Zero no Tsukaima) - Princesse no Rondo - Drama CD *Radio CD "The Familiar of Zero F (Zero no Tsukaima F) on the radio - Tristain Okoku e Yokoso -" *Zero no Tsukaima Megami Magazine Speciall Drama CD OP/ED Singles Opening Singles *Zero no Tsukaima: "FIRST KISS" by Ichiko, '''Album Release Date: '''July 26, 2006. *Futatsuki no Kishi: "I SAY YES" by Ichiko, ' Album Release Date:' July 25, 2007. *Princess no Rondo: "YOU'RE THE ONE" by Ichiko, '''Album Release Date:' July 23, 2008. *Zero no Tsukaima F: "I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU" by Ichiko, Album Release Date: Febuary 01, 2012. Ending Singles *Zero no Tsukaima: "Honto no Kimochi" (ホント の 気持ち) by Kugimiya Rie,Album Release Date:'' August 9, 2006. *Futatsuki no Kishi: "Suki Kirai! Suki!!!" (好き 嫌い！好き！！！) by Kugimiya Rie, Album Release Date: August 8, 2007'.' *Princess no Rondo: "Gomen ne" (ゴメンネ) by Kugimiya Rie, Album Release Date: August 6, 2008. *Zero no Tsukaima F: "Kiss Shite Agenai" (キスシテ↑アゲナイ↓) by Kugimiya Rie, '''Album Release Date: '''Febuary 01, 2012. Miscellaneous Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi Kanjiru CD Various Artists Zero no Tsukaima Louise BEST Category:Music Category:Media Category:Zero no Tsukaima